El virgen Pip
by Le Cuack
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Pip fuese virgen? Capítulo 2 arriba ¡Maratón Le Cuack!
1. La verdad de Pip

De más esta decir que los personajes, detalles y trama de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano, hago este fic solo con el propósito de esparcimiento así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 1: La verdad de Pip.**

Era una calurosa noche en Londres y Pip y sus hombres más calentones que nunca, se encontraban en un prostíbulo cercano a los cuarteles de Hellsing, aprovechando la ola de calor que les brindaba la ciudad. Todos los hombres de acento francés se divertían como nunca, después de un extenso entrenamiento de cómo lidiar con criaturas vampíricas y otros seres de la oscuridad, pero había un hombre de entre todos que no se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, es más, lo único que quería en ese momento era correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas y salir a trotar por las nocturnas calles de la capital Londinense, ya que no soportaba ver como sus compañeros se divertían mientras el estaba de lo más nervioso, tratando de calmarse y bajar la creciente angustia que lo invadía. Y es que Pip Bernadotte tenía un secreto que le daba vergüenza revelar, especialmente en ese lugar, pero tarde o temprano sería descubierto por las chicas del burdel que lo incitaban a ir con alguna de ellas al segundo piso del local a "divertirse" a su peculiar manera, pero él se negaba rotundamente, y es que si lo convencían, sería su fin.

-¿Que pasa cariño, es que no quieres un poco de diversión con estas dos que te están esperando?- Dijo una alegre muchacha, mientras señalaba sus enormes pechos.

-N-no es eso chica inglesa, es que he tomado más de la cuenta y no podré seguir tu ritmo allí arriba…

-No te preocupes hombre, aquí estamos para servir, no importa si nuestro cliente está algo borracho, si no te puedes mover en el catre yo lo haré por ti.

-Emm de verdad agradezco tu preocupación chica, pero no es necesario…

-Hey Capitán, de que se asusta hombre, no lo van a morder jajaja

-A menos que él me lo pida.

-Jajaja.- Rieron todos frente a ese comentario.

-Es que yo…

-No se preocupe Capitán, si está nervioso de que hagamos una estupidez, quédese tranquilo, sólo pasaremos una noche agradable con estas chicas nada más.

-Si no tiene por qué abstraerse de tener un poco de sexo antes de la guerra.

-Aunque con estas chicas será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Jajaja.

-Lo sé chicos, es que estoy algo cansado y ustedes saben perfectamente que es lo que pasa cuando un hombre está agotado y algo bebido.

-Pero estás chicas lo van a dejar como nuevo, véame a mí, estaba de lo más cansado y ahora me muevo más que John Travolta.

-O no será que quiere a otra chica que lo acompañe.- Dijo la muchacha con rostro de perrito apaleado.

-¡No para nada!

-Porque si quieres a otra chica le podemos hacer una rebaja y hacerlo con las dos.

-Yahooo que suerte tiene el Capitán.

-Elija a la rubia Capitán, además Hellsing paga.

-No Capitán, elija a la morenaza de la azotea, es como una máquina, lo dejará loco.

-¿Y si elige a la mujer que se parece a la jefa?

-Es verdad, no todos los días puedes cogerte a la jefa jajaja.- Reían todos mientras besaban y manoseaban a las prostitutas.

-Es que, muchachos ustedes no entenderían…

-Que pasa Jefe, no nos dirá que es gay.

-¡Oye, que el jefe no es gay! Solo hace falta mirarlo un poco para ver como babea por esas dos hermosuras.

-¿Entonces tiene miedo, Capitán?

-¡Ustedes me conocen, saben que no le temo a nada ni a nadie!- Gritó a sus hombres dejándolos congelados y en silencio al instante. Luego para sorpresa de todos, agarro por las caderas a la prostituta más cercana y comenzó a masajearle los pechos de manera brutal, lo que hizo que todos gritaran y aullaran de alegría.

-¡Así se hace jefe!

-¡Tan bruto como siempre!

-¡Es un animal en llamas!

-Hey chicas será mejor que se alejen de él o no podrán sentarse en lo que resta de sus vidas.

-Jajajajaja

-O-oh cariño un poco más suave, que me haces daño.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, la euforia del momento.

-No importa, los brutos me encantan.- Dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo e invitándole a subir a una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

-"Mierda, ahora tendré que hacerlo o quedaré en vergüenza frente a todos mis muchachos".

-Y jefe, ¿lo hará con esa mujer o prefiere otra opción? Parece un poco mayor para usted…

-Con ésta me quedo yo, me gustan las mujeres con experiencia, y ustedes asegúrense de aprovechar bien esta ocasión y cojan al menos a cinco, es una orden, mañana los quiero con la cara llena de risa.

Diciendo esto, Pip subió las rechinantes escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso, llevado de la mano por Amanda, una de las más experimentadas del local. Cuando llegaron arriba Amanda se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, la cual tocó para ver si estaba ocupada.

-Hey ¿hay alguien ahí?

-Ah… ah… eso sigue por ahí, más… eso buen chico.

-Mmhh creo que está ocupado.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si, ya lo creo.- Dijo un totalmente avergonzado Pip

-A ver en ésta… - Golpeó la puerta la mujer, sin oír ninguna respuesta, quejido, alarido, grito o gemido, por lo que entró al cuarto seguido de un nerviosísimo Pip, al que se le caían las gotas de sudor de la frente.

-Oye, realmente pareces cansado, ¿es que tus hombres y tú trabajan tanto como para no tener ganas de un poco de sexo?

-Si, algo así, por eso no tenía muchas ganas de subir.

-Ow que desperdicio, por lo que dicen los franceses son los mejores amantes, pero un francés cansado no es diferente a un inglés cansado.

-Eso creo, lo siento.

-No no no, no tienes para que pedir disculpas, aquí estamos para servir, no para ser servidas, así que despreocúpate y desnúdate que yo haré todo el trabajo.

-En es instante Pip, creyó sentir que su corazón se detenía por un momento; el saber que iba a tener relaciones con esa mujer le daba pánico, y el sudor de sus manos lo delataba. No sabía realmente el por qué, Amanda era una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños y esbelto cuerpo, tenía un acento extranjero, pero eso no venía al caso, lo que importaba es que haría el amor con una belleza y él no tendría ni siquiera que moverse. No, ese era el dilema, él no haría el amor con esa mujer, solo tendrían sexo, y para más remate, obligado por sus subalternos… En ese minuto, Pip reflexionó sobre sus pensamientos y encontró la respuesta a su negativa de sexo.

-Emm ¿Amanda?

-¿Si cariño? Contestó la mujer, dejando caer su sujetador, y sacando su última prenda íntima que cubría su entrepierna.

-"Ay por dios" pensó para sus adentros Pip al ver a la mujer totalmente desnuda subiéndose a la cama, directamente hacia él.

-¿Todavía con tus ropas? ¿Aún sigues cansado? Pues tu amigo dice lo contrario.

-¡Ah! No para nada, no es eso, es que yo te iba a decir algo antes de empezar y…

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó la mujer con sincera curiosidad.

-Bueno yo, tengo que revelarte algo…

-Dime…

-Yo… yo, soy virgen.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Si en verdad lo soy, eso es porque realmente no quería venir aquí con alguna de las chicas, porque no quería quedar en ridículo con mis hombres, y no satisfacer bien las necesidades de una mujer.

-Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan nervioso, ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya lo intuía.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ¿a cuantos hombres crees que les he quitado la virginidad?

-Emmm ¿a unos cuantos?

-A muchos

-Oh, entiendo.

-Así que no te preocupes, seré gentil.

-¡No!

-¿No quieres que sea gentil?

-No, lo que quería decir es que… de verdad no quiero hacerlo contigo, nada personal no me malinterpretes, no es porque seas una prostituta ni nada de eso, es solo que… me gustaría hacerlo con una persona que de verdad yo amara, a tal punto de ser uno con ella.

-Ahhh tal parece que es verdad lo que dicen.- Dijo la mujer bajándose de la cama y recogiendo sus ropas.

-¿Qué cosa dicen?- Preguntó Pip con recelo

-Que los franceses son los mejores amantes del mundo. Claro, si es verdad lo que dices.

-Es verdad, además eres a la primera persona que se lo digo, es decir nunca creí decírselo a una mujer como tú, ya sabes, una prostituta, pero ahora que lo pienso eres la persona más indicada para hacerlo.

-Sabes algo, "Capitán" la primera vez que yo tuve sexo fue con alguien que no amaba, sólo lo hice por dinero para comprar ropa linda y costosa, era una niña tonta, pero nunca más pude dejar de hacerlo. La vida me brindó belleza pero no sabiduría, por lo que seguí en este oficio hasta el día de hoy, y hasta este preciso momento, ningún cliente, virgen o no, se había negado a mis servicios, hasta que apareciste tú. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿hay alguien que te quite el sueño "Capitán"?

Al oír esa pregunta, Pip se estremeció, él le había revelado su mayor secreto y ella también se había sincerado con él, así que ya no había nada que ocultar entre ellos, por lo que Pip contestó con la verdad, algo que nunca hubiese hecho si alguno de sus hombres se lo hubiese preguntado anteriormente.

-Pues la verdad es que si Amanda, hay alguien que me gusta. Digamos que es… una compañera de trabajo.

-¿Y sabes cuales son los sentimientos de ella?

-No, ella es muy inocente, diría que casi infantil, pero eso es lo más que me gusta de ella.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer con una vieja como yo, ve tras esa chica, conquístala y hazla tuya, que por lo que veo tus sentimientos son verdaderos por esa muchacha.

-Gracias por entenderme Amanda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, muchas veces los clientes solo vienen a hablar lo mal que están con sus esposas, o lo estresante que son sus trabajos, así que uno de nuestros servicios, es darle una buena consejería. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por tus compañeros, no les diré na…

Justo en ese momento, una de las muchachas del burdel tocó la puerta del cuarto, y entre carcajadas preguntó si estaba ocupado.

-Hey ¿hay alguien ahí? Vamos a entrar…

La cara de Pip palideció ante las palabras de la chica quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta, pero Amanda al ver su rostro reaccionó rápidamente

-¡Ah si Capitán! ¡Eso muérdeme un poco más, eso así justo ahiii!- Gemía la mujer, mientras le hacía una seña a Pip para que le siguiera el juego.

-Si, siii eso, muy bien.- Dijo tontamente Pip

-¿Qué fue eso, tonto?- Dijo Amanda en baja voz.

-¡Soy virgen! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Un silencio abundó después de un rato la habitación, solo se oyó un clic en la cerradura de la puerta la cual se cerró. Después de unos segundos un gritó proveniente de fuera del cuarto se escuchó:

-¡Asi se hace Capitán! Es como en Afganistán, cuerpo a cuerpo jejeje.

-Fiuu se lo creyeron.- Suspiró aliviadamente Pip.

-Realmente eres un mal actor.

-Pero al menos se fueron.

-Si, algunas veces mis compañeras pueden ser una real molestia.

-Jajaja- Rieron ambos, después de la escenita de actuación que se habían mandado.

Después de cerca de una hora, Pip y Amanda salieron de la habitación y bajaron por la escalera, sólo para encontrarse con un grupo de soldados que gritaban y silbaban por el regreso de su jefe.

-Jefe usted es un Crá!

-Lo admiro jefe

-Mordiendo igual que un gato ¿eh jefe?

-¿Quiere otra ronda? La morenaza que le dije está disponible.

-¡Ya cállense idiotas!

-Aquí tiene Señor Pip un trago de la casa.- Dijo una muchacha veintiañera.

-¿Un trago? Yo no he pedido ninguno…

-Sólo emborráchate "Capitan" así no tendrás que confesarte con otra de mis compañeras.- Le dijo Amanda al oído, lo cual hizo sonreír a Pip.

Al día siguiente Pip y sus hombres salieron del burdel con un rostro de felicidad, que era fácilmente envidiado por los transeúntes que pasaban a esa hora por ahí. Luego regresaron a los cuarteles de Hellsing a esperar nuevas ordenes de su jefa suprema.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno he aquí el primer cap de "El virgen Pip" ojala lo hayan disfrutado y sigan mis aportes a la comunidad Hellsing.


	2. El sacrificio de Pip

De más está decir que los personajes, detalles y trama de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano, hago este fic solo con el propósito de esparcimiento así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 2: El sacrificio de Pip.**

Era de noche ya en la capital Inglesa, cuando el fuego de los misiles destrozados por las balas de Harkonnen II, la nueva arma de la asesina de Hellsing Seras Victoria, comenzaban a iluminar Londres. Un Londres devastado, cuyos destrozos y muertes rememoraban viejas guerras que algunos ya habían olvidado. Pero algunas personas jamás olvidan las guerras, es más, viven sus vidas peleando y matando por unas monedas para solventar sus necesidades: ellos son mercenarios, gente dispuesta a asesinar para vivir, y aunque la mayoría lo hacía por necesidad u otros por mera diversión, habían algunos que encontraban cierto honor en lo que hacían; aunque la palabra "honor" no encajaban en su vocabulario, sino más bien orgullo ¡sí! Orgullo por lo que hacían, un sentimiento que corría sus venas y las de sus antepasados quienes muchos murieron haciendo lo que creían, era su vocación. Pip Bernadotte era uno de ellos, un mercenario de nacimiento, quién veía como su compañera de batallón eliminaba uno a uno lo misiles que amenazaban con destruir el cuartel general de Hellsing. Cuando Seras terminó su tarea, Pip, pensante, le dedicó unas palabras a su compañera a quién al principio le había tomado cierto afecto por su ingenuidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo, comprendió que en realidad era amor lo que sentía por ella.

-Chica, ¿puedes ver Londres?- Preguntó el hombre de la larga trenza.

-Si puedo.

-Esta capital, que a mi gusto me parecía tan vieja, ahora no es más que ceniza. Londres se ha convertido en el sinónimo de infierno.

Sabes, nunca encajé aquí, pero al cabaret donde fuimos con los gansos el fin de semana, nos dieron buena cerveza, aunque el barman era un necio y siempre me ofrecía whisky. Era un buen tipo; al igual que la señora del café de la calle Barnaby quien siempre me ofrecía esas comidas grasosas creadas con las entrañas de los animales en tiempos de guerra. Le decía que no era de mi gusto, pero al final siempre terminaba comiendo sus platos para no desilusionarla; y las prostitutas que alivian todo por dinero, cuidaron muy bien de nosotros, y en especial de mí. Ahora todos ellos deben estar muertos. Nunca me gustó Londres pero el barman, la señora y las prostitutas no tenían culpa alguna. Seras démosles su venganza y matemos a esos hijos de puta, masacrémoslos sin piedad.

-Tiene razón Señor Bernadotte, tiene mucha razón.- Contestó la muchacha con fuego en sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban las ya antiguas construcciones inglesas ardiendo en llamas. Preparando su mortal arma, apuntó a uno de los causantes de esta masacre, el Graf Zeppelin II y disparó a la orden de Pip Bernadotte, el cual veía como la gran nave se incendiaba poco a poco, bajo el fuego intenso de Seras.

-Sigue así, dejemos que se tuesten un poco.

Prontamente la portentosa nave comenzó a perder altura, descendiendo justo donde se encontraba la chica preocupando por un momento a Pip, sin embargo Seras contra atacó con un lanzador de granadas explosivas haciendo que el plan de Zorin cayera junto con su nave.

-Cielos chica, por un momento me preocupé por tu vida, pero olvidé que siempre tienes un arma bajo la manga, además de ser una Draculina.

-Capitán podría dejar de llamarme "chica", me llamo Seras…

-Jajaja, de acuerdo te llamaré por tu nombre, pero sólo si terminas lo que empezaste con esos vampiros.

Estrechando los ojos Seras pudo contemplar a la distancia como los tripulantes del Graf Zepellin II se levantaban de las llamas de la que una vez fue su aeronave, alistándose para atacar los cuarteles de Hellsing.

-Difícil de creer ¿no chica? Que esos monstruos aún sigan con vida…

-No están vivos, ellos son como yo. Pero dejarán de moverse dentro de poco, eso se lo aseguro.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero tendré que quitarte algunas muertes.

-¿Cómo?

En ese instante uno de los soldados vampiro pisó desafortunadamente una de las cuantas minas que habían enterrado los subordinados del capitán haciendo que ésta explotara haciendo pedazos al Nazi y llevándose junto a él a tres más de sus compañeros.

-Capitán ¿usted ideó esa trampa?

-No es la gran cosa, pero los mantendrán lejos esa es la idea. Si dejamos que se acerquen seremos historia.

Haciendo estallar las minas y lanzando granadas, los guerreros de Hellsing querían evitar a toda costa que los soldados comandados por Zorin entraran a los cuarteles. Pero no contaban con el poder de la mujer que, diciendo un conjuro, cubrió todo el terreno de batalla con la sombra de una imagen de ella gigante Al ser solo un truco de distracción, Seras pudo anularlo disparando hacia la bruja; pero ya era demasiado tarde y los enemigos ya habían vulnerado las trampas de los mercenarios y lograron entrar a los cuarteles generales de Hellsing iniciando la masacre.

Uno a uno iban cayendo los mercenarios ante la superioridad física de los vampiros que no se contentaban con solo matarlos, sino que bebían la sangre y comían la carne de sus cuerpos ya inertes, burlándose de ellos a su singular manera.

Después de momentos de intensa lucha por su supervivencia, solo algunos guerreros de Hellsing comandados por Pip quedaban vivos, atrincherados en una de las tantas salas de la mansión, contando con solo algunas municiones que de nada servían contra los vampiros; ya no quedaban granadas ni explosivos que pudieran usar y para más remate, la mayoría de los supervivientes estaban lesionados e impedidos de luchar. La situación no podía estar peor. No podrían resguardarse por siempre y pelear contra un número indeterminado de soldados era un suicidio. Por lo que solo les restaba esperar la muerte o un milagro; de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo y uno de los Nazis que se preparaba para lanzar un cohete hacia los hombres parapetados recibió una bala de alto calibre directo en la cabeza, volándole los sesos; para buena suerte de los mercenarios sobrevivientes ese milagro que esperaban tenía nombre de mujer.

-Veo que Seras regresó tal como lo dijo, Capitán.

-Sí, mi chica regresó justo como lo prometió. Rayos debí haberla besado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

Utilizando las municiones restantes de sus mortales armas, Seras eliminó de una vez a casi todos los soldados restantes del Graf Zeppelin II, exceptuando a una… Zorin Blitz, la bruja.

Aunque con mucha fuerza en su cuerpo y convicción en su mente, Seras prontamente descubriría que este enemigo no sería igual de fácil de eliminar que el resto de sus subordinados, ya que cubriendo la arena de batalla con su hechizo, logró rememorar los más profundo y dolorosos recuerdos de la chica policía haciéndola perder el sentido de la realidad, y aprovechando la distracción para arrancarle un brazo con su filosa guadaña, además de perforar su espalda con la misma arma. Pero Zorin no estaba contenta aún. Quería verla sufrir más, torturarla más, sentir que tenía el control. Así fue como colocó su hoz en frente de los ojos de la rubia y rasgándolos la dejó ciega, tirada en un charco de su propia sangre.

Parecía que éste era el final de la discípula de Alucard ya que Blitz se aprestaba a concluir su tarea dándole el golpe de gracia, mas no contó con la valentía del capitán de los mercenarios que armado solo con un revólver pudo neutralizar por un momento a la hechicera.

-¡Deprisa Capitán, vámonos!- Gritó uno de los soldados cubriendo el escape.

-Solo un momento, no dejaré a mi chica aquí.- Dijo Pip, cargando a Seras en su espalda.

-Bern… Capitán…- Trató de hablar Seras mientras era sujetada por Pip.

-Tonta no hables, conserva tus fuerzas.

-Escape Señor Bernadotte. Ya es muy tarde para mí, solo… déjeme aquí.

-Creí haberte dicho que te callaras idio...- Pip Bernadotte no alcanzó a acabar su frase. La guadaña de Zorin se había clavado en su espalda con fuerza brutal, haciendo que la punta de ésta saliera por el pecho del mercenario hiriéndolo gravemente. Como se veían las cosas solo le quedaban algunos minutos o segundos de vida.

Seras quien yacía en el piso, buscaba torpemente al hombre, gritando su nombre, esperando una respuesta de su salvador.

-Idiota… realmente no sabes cuando callarte.- Dijo Pip tosiendo un poco de sangre.

-Señor Bernadotte…- Seras se arrastraba hacia el hombre mientras seguía diciendo su nombre, gastando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Palpando lo que se le presentaba al frente finalmente llegó donde su compañero de batalla, sintiendo en sus manos la ropa ensangrentada del soldado. Fue en ese momento en que lo que no imaginó, sucedió… Pip traviesamente tomó el rostro de Seras, acercándolo al suyo, besándole los labios suavemente. Al romper el beso, un hilillo de sangre conectó sus bocas, dando registro así, de la íntima caricia.

-Al fin te agarré desprevenida.- Rio el mercenario.- Al fin te robé un beso.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Seras, te vez muy mal. Estás ciega y te han cortado un brazo, mientras que yo ya estoy medio muerto. Aliméntate de mí niña tonta, y venzamos juntos a esa perra.

Cayendo hacia un lado producto de su agonía y notando que su final estaba cerca, Pip le dio sus últimas instrucciones a Seras. En su mente solo se formó una frase antes de caer abatido. "Morir por proteger a una chica como ella, está bien para mí".

-¡¿No es emocionante?! Obviamente ese sujeto no conocía su lugar en la cadena alimenticia, pero al menos te usó para tener diversión un rato. Considérate afortunada Seras Victoria… fuiste el último deseo de un insecto.

Bien, ahora a acabar con lo que empecé. Ustedes le han hecho mucho daño a mi escuadrón, así que les devolveré el favor.

Al decir esto se escucharon rápidos pasos y detrás de Zorin se pudieron ver más tropas de Millenium, apuntando sus armas a los mercenarios restantes.

-Mierda, trajeron refuerzos.

-Estamos acabados.

-Alto, no disparen. A los insectos los mataré con la palma de mi mano.

Colocando su mano en el piso de la mansión, Blitz cubrió el estrecho pasillo con su hechizo provocando el pavor de los soldados sobrevivientes. Pero había algo que Zorin no se esperaba.

-¿Llamaste insecto al Capitán?

-¿Mmmh?

-¿Un… simple insecto?

-Sí, lo hice. ¿Qué con eso?

-No te perdonaré… ¡No te perdonaré maldita!

Haciendo caso de la última orden del Capitán, Seras mordió su cuello alimentándose de su sangre. Para ella que odiaba beber ese líquido, en ese momento le pareció bastante sabroso. Instintivamente comenzó a tragar la sangre de Pip, que tenía un delicioso sabor, como la sangre de Integra. Zorin al percatarse del potencial peligro que esta acción significaba, lanzó su arma contra Seras dándole en el hombro y alejándola del hombre. Pero ya era tarde. La rubia vampira había consumido bastante sangre como para poder volver a ver y regenerar su brazo cortado en unos temibles látigos. Los soldados empezaron a inquietarse al ver a ese monstruo otra vez lista para la batalla y, al ver que se acercaba, comenzaron a disparar su armas contra ella la cual esquivó las balas para luego asestar un tremendo golpe contra uno de sus enemigos, volándole la cabeza. Después, con su brazo regenerado, cortó como cuchillas a los Nazis restantes moviéndose ágilmente eludiendo todos sus ataques.

Pronto solo quedaban enfrentándose en la arena Zorin y Seras. La Alemana había recuperado su guadaña para hacerle frente a la nueva "chica policía", mientras ésta la miraba con odio en sus ojos. En un rápido movimiento Seras atacó con sus látigos a Blitz, la cual se defendió con su arma usándola como escudo y, dando una vuelta, le devolvió el ataque; pero la blonda era más rápida y lo evadió fácilmente para luego tomar la cabeza de la Nazi y estrellarla contra el piso. Zorin se encontró atrapada entre el suelo y la mano de Seras, la cual empujaba una y otra vez su cabeza tratando de aplastarla. La alemana arremetió con fuertes golpes en el rostro de su rival, ya que en el momento del ataque de Seras, había perdido su arma. Pero estos no servían de nada, así que en su desesperación, usó su última carta. Con su mano derecha logró tocar la cara de la de rubia vampira cegándola con su hechizo y haciéndole recordar otra vez los momentos más tristes de su vida. La Nazi aprovechó la distracción para coger su gran hoz y dar su último golpe.

-Por un momento lograste preocuparme, pero ahora veo que aunque bebiste la sangre de ese sujeto sigues siendo débil.

Teniendo el rostro de la Draculina en su mano y su filosa cuchilla en la otra, Zorin se aprestó a finalizar la tarea, cortando de una buena vez la cabeza de Seras. Los mercenarios restantes no le eran una molestia, y la única persona que podía hacerle frente estaba sumida en pesadillas. La mujer sonrió malévolamente antes de dar el golpe final.

-¡Muere Seras Victoria!

-¡Tú serás la que va a morir, perra!

Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, Zorin salió volando por los aires de un fuerte puñetazo aterrizando contra una pared. La bruja estaba oficialmente sorprendida ¿quién la había atacado? Y por sobre todo, la fuerza del golpe no era de un humano ordinario ¿acaso Hellsing tenía otra mascota encerrada por ahí? Levantándose como pudo, Blitz pudo observar a la lejanía a su nuevo oponente.

Si la hechicera ya estaba desconcertada por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, en ese momento se asombró terriblemente.

-Niña tonta ¿es que debo de rescatarte siempre que estés a punto de morir?

Seras, quien ya se había recompuesto del embrujo de Zorin, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que tuvo que darse vuelta para ver si lo que oía era realmente verídico.

Frente a ella, y ante todo pronóstico, se encontraba Pip Bernadotte con una gran sonrisa.

-¿C-Capitán?- Dijo entrecortado la vampiresa aun asimilando lo que estaba viendo.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor que antes.

-Mmmh.- Afirmó Seras moviendo su cabeza.

-Si es así, entonces no tendrás problemas en que luche a tu lado ¿no?

Al otro lado del pasillo Zorin miraba al par con una mezcla de rabia y temor.

-"¿Por qué? Se supone que ese tipo debería estar muerto, o convertido en un ghoul entonces ¿por qué mierda sigue vivo? Además su fuerza no es humana, es como la de un vampi… no puede ser…

-Señor Bernadotte… creí… que había muerto.- La voz de Seras temblaba, como si fuese a llorar.

-Pues para serte sincero también lo creí, pero después de un rato desperté y me encontraba mejor que nunca. Hasta le di un puñetazo a esa Nazi y la mande muy lejos.

-Ahora que lo noto… tiene colmillos como los míos.

-¿En verdad? No me había percatado.

Fue entonces cuando Seras recordó las palabras de Alucard, justo antes de convertirla.

-Capitán… no me diga que usted es ¿virgen?

A Pip casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas.

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Le he hecho el amor a muchas mujeres…

-¿Ah si? ¿A cuantas?

-B-Bueno… son tantas que olvide el número. Además por qué lo preguntas…

-Es que la única forma de un humano se convierta en vampiro es siendo virgen. Al menos eso me dijo mi maestro Alucard.

La vergüenza invadía a Pip que se vio acorralado por las palabras de la chica. Si seguía vivo era por la única razón de que Seras lo había mordido y convertido en vampiro sin querer. Advirtiendo que ya no estaban sus subordinados ni nadie a quien ocultárselo, Pip se sinceró con ella.

-Seras ¿no te reirás de mí cierto?

-Por supuesto que no Capitán.

-La verdad es que… si, soy virgen. Es muy vergonzoso admitirlo pero, desde que recuerdo me he estado preparando para ser soldado. Nunca tuve tiempo para una novia.

-No tiene por qué apenarse, yo también soy virgen. Si no lo fuera no estaría aquí.

-¡Y no lo estarás más!

De entre los escombros se incorporó Zorin Blitz desafiando amenazante a la pareja de vampiros. Definitivamente no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ese par, y preparando su conjuro bajó la mano al piso para así extender su hechizo por la mansión.

-¡Oh no! No lo harás ésta vez.- Dijo Pip adelantándose a los planes de Zorin, corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana y plantándole una patada en pleno rostro, haciendo que la bruja detuviera el embrujo y además saliera disparada varios metros. Luego el mercenario se lanzó contra ella dándole una buena dosis de golpes en el rostro, pero aunque ahora era un vampiro, Pip aún no sabía usar muy bien su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que Zorin aprovechó su superioridad física para empezar a ahorcar al hombre y amenazar con morderle el cuello. Éste trató de zafarse pero el agarre de la alemana era simplemente impresionante.

-Eres un vampiro natural… me pregunto como sabrá tu sangre…

-¡Eso nunca lo sabrás!

-¿Seras Victoria?!

-La pelea era conmigo ¿o ya me habías olvidado?- Sonrió la Draculina mientras sostenía en sus manos la guadaña de Blitz.- ¡Ahora me daré el gusto de matarte con tu propia arma!

Zorin trató de evadir el golpe, pero Pip le sostuvo los brazos para que no pudiese escapar. Eran dos contra uno y ella no tenía oportunidad, y en solo un instante, la cabeza de la Nazi fue separada de sus hombros, usando su propia arma.

Ya con la enemiga abatida Pip y Seras pudieron respirar aliviados. La noche había sido larga y las bajas incontables, pero ahora Hellsing podía vanagloriarse como la organización que tenía a tres vampiros de elite bajo su mando.

-Está amaneciendo…- Comentó la chica.

-Sí, y el sol me está molestando.

-Capitán, aquí está su sombrero.

-Gracias… ¿eh? ¿Ustedes siguen aquí?

-No íbamos a dejarlo solo con la chica Capitán.- Rio uno de los mercenarios supervivientes.

-Pero quien lo pensaría… que usted terminaría convirtiéndose en un vampiro.

Pip se sonrojó al recordar la razón por la cual se había transformado.

-Fue solo cosa del destino.- Dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.- Además esta chica no me advirtió nada; ella tiene toda la culpa.

-Bueno, sea por la razón que sea, nos da gusto que aún esté con nosotros.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Capitán?

-Ustedes ya han terminado su labor. Han defendido esta mansión con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora pueden descansar.

-¿Y que pasará con Seras y usted?

La pareja de vampiros se miró por unos segundos.

-Supongo que la acompañaré a la guerra. Después de todo alguien tiene que cubrirle la espalda.

-Entendemos. Buena suerte Señor y buena suerte Seras; cuiden bien el uno del otro.

-Eso haremos muchachos. Sonrió la mujer mientras se retiraba junto al mercenario.

-Ya fuera de la mansión, ambos podían divisar los restos de la capital inglesa, y antes de ponerse a correr hacia la ciudad de la muerte, Pip le dijo a su compañera:

-Supongo que no te tendré que decir Master al igual que tú lo haces con Alucard…

-Está bien, mientras me llames Seras y no "chica".

-Entonces es un trato, Seras.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Si que tenía tirado este fic, no lo había actualizado nunca. Ojalá este capítulo cumpla con las expectativas de todo lector.

Pues en este episodio vemos que no hice a Pip virgen por cualquier razón, sino una muy importante: para convertirlo en vampiro. Esa era la idea principal del fic ya que no me gustó el hecho de que muriera en el manga y los OVAS. Ahora los dos se dirigen a la capital Londinense a enfrentarse al Mayor y a su ejército. ¿Qué pasará en ese lugar? ¿Logrará Pip confesarle su amor a Seras? Eso tendrán que leerlo en el próximo capítulo que espero sacar sin tanta demora.

Otra cosa muchachos. He actualizado todos mis fanfics, así que sin son fanáticos de Evangelion preferentemente pueden pasarse a mi perfil y encontrar alguna historia que les agrade. También tengo otra de Hellsing llamada "La pasión de Alucard" que se actualizará el mismo día que ésta ¡Es la maratón Le Cuack, no te la pierdas!

Si les ha gustado este cap me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un review, eso siempre alienta a un escritor; saber que su trabajo le ha gustado a alguien.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡nos leemos!


End file.
